Sonic Generations
Game Mode(S) : SINGLE PLAYER . MEDIA : DVD , Downloadable , Blu Ray Disc , 3DS cartardige . ABOUT Sonic Generations , in Japan , The Game Was gave another titels The X360/PS3/PC version game name's White Spacetime , but the 3DS version name's Blue Adventure . It was realsed for the Microsoft Xbox 360 , Microsoft Windows , Sony PlayStation And Nintendo 3DS , The game published by Sega and produced by Sonic Team , The Game Celebrates The 20th ANNIVERSARY of sonic the hedgehog , The game is One of The main Games For Sonic The Hedgehog Series . Plot Sonic's Frineds Making A surprise , They Wait sonic until he comes , Then he see that he's friends made for him a Big birthday , As his Present is A chilidog , There were a major characters such as : Knuckles , Tails , Amy , Blaze , Cream & Cheese , Rouge , Vector , Espio and Charmmy . After Few Minutes A mysterious Monster known as ( Time Eater ) Make A holes And Kindapped Sonic Friends , Tails Asked " What is that ? " , The monster then kindapped Tails , " Help Me Sooooooooonic " Tails said , Sonic Rans And made A homing Attack On him But The Monster Smacked Sonic Away , Sonic Waked Up he saw himself on A big white world , While There is no time no space , Sonic Looked He Saw The Green Hill Zone He wnt there and The Advnture starts ....... Now You Can Play With Modern Sonic & Classic Sonic Racing Through The history To Save The World . After Defeting all the stages and collected all the keys and chaos emeralds , Sonic and His classic self went to the TIME CENTER , There They Saw Time Eater , They Know That All What happend is a plan that DR.EGGMAN and his classic self made it , Then Dr.Eggman tells sonic how did he found Time Eater , After sonic defeated Dr.Eggman The Last Time In Sonic Colors Event , Dr.Eggman and his two robots orbot and cubot Find the the time eater , Dr.Eggman Sees All The details and what is that monster , He Goes There Lefting he's two monsters . He returns to the past And Get His Classic Self , Sonic And His classic self try To Stop them but again they failed cuse the huge power of Him And he's so strong , Suddnley There Friends Tails And his classic self , Rouge and Shadow , Silver And blaze , Crem & Cheese , Amy & Knuckles , Espio And Vector And Charmmy Apears talking To Them And Giving them A hope Of Saving the world form that creature , Sonic and his classic Self Defeat Time Eater And save the world , they returned to the party again , Classic Sonic Shows Modern Sonic How He learned The Homing Attack But not too Long , Then The Time Hole Of Classic Sonic And Tails Appears And Then They Return Home , The Last Scene Shows Eggman And His Classic Self Are left Alone On the white world . Gameplay The Game Play Camera Is just Like The Sonic Unleashed Camera As In The Modern Sonic Gameplay , While In The Classic Sonic Gameplay Is 2D , In The Modern Sonic Game Play Sonic Uses The Boost And If You finish Collected The Choas Emeralds You Collect 50 Rings and then You Press The Y button , The Tringle butoon On the PS3 and you transform Into Super Sonic , The Classic Sonic Gameplay is deffrent with 2 things : *Classic Sonic Doesn'Use The Boost. *After You Beat The Game Classic Sonic Can Make A homing Attack But He Can't Make It Too Long As Modern Sonic . Stages Console Versions : Genesis Era/Mega Drive / Classic ERA : #Green Hill Zone Original Game Sonic The Hedgehog 1 , Rescue Modern And Classic Tails . #Chemical Plant Zone Original Game Sonic The Hedgehog 2 Rescue Amy Rose , Sub Boss Classic Metal Sonic , Star Dust Speedway Bad Future . #Sky Sanctuary Original Game Sonic 3 & Knuckles Rescue Knuckles. Dreamcast Era : #Speed HighWay Original Game Sonic Adventure / DX Rescue Cream & Cheese . #City Escape Original Game Sonic Adventure 2 / Battle Rescue Rouge The Bat Sub Boss Shado The Hedgehog , Final Rush . #Seaside Hill Zone Original Game Sonic Heroes Rescue Espio The Chamelion . Modern Era : #Crisis City Original Game Sonic The Hedgehog / 2006 / Next Gen Rescue Blaze The cat Sub Boss Silver The Hedgehog , Crisis City . #Rooftop Run / Spagonia Original Game Sonic Unleashed Rescue Vector The Crocidle . #Planet Wisp Original Game Sonic Colors Rescue Charmmy The Bee . 3DS Version : Classic Era / Genesis / Mega Drive : #Green Hill Zone Original Game Sonic The Hedgehog Rescue Tails . #Casino Night Zone Original Game Sonic The Hedgehog 2 Sub Boss Classic Metal Sonic , Location Casino Night Zone . #Mushrom Hill Zone Original Game Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Dreamcast Era : #Emerald Coast Original Game Sonic Adventure / DX . #Radical Highway Original Game Sonic Adventure 2 / Battle . Modern Era : #Water Palace Original Game Sonic Rush . #Tropical Resort Original Game Sonic Colors . Bosses Console Version : #Classic Era / Genesis / Mega Drive : Death Egg Robot , Location Death egg , Original Game Sonic The Hedgehog 2 . #Dreamcast Era : Perfect Chaos , Location Staton Square , Original Game Sonic Adventure / DX #Modern Era : Egg Dragoon , Location Eggman Land , Original Game Sonic Unleashed #Time Center : Time Eater , Location Time Center , Original Game Sonic Generations . 3DS Version : #Classic Era / Genesis / Mega Drive : Big Arm , Location Lunch Base Original Game , Sonic The Hedgehog 3 . #Dreamcast Era : Biolizard , Location The Ark , Original Game Sonic Adventure 2 / Battle . #Modern Era : Egg Emperor , Location Final Fortress , Original Game Sonic Heroes . # Time Center : Time Eater , Location Time Center , Original Game Sonic Generations . Ratings ESRB : E FOR EVERY ONE 6+. PEGI : PEGI 7+. Category:VIDEO GAMES